


Eighteen year old virgin

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: Louis and Harry always been the best of friends and promised to be each other's first, but that didn't help because Louis slept around but Harry still wanted Louis t be his first and he was tired of being an 18 year old virgin. Will Louis agree to this promise they made when they were 15?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is first time writing malexmale sex so hope it's not too bad.happy reading

Harry's pov:  
I was nervously pacing back and fourth in my room.I was nervous because I was going to ask my best friend, louis Tomlinson to be my first .we had promise each other years ago that we would be each others first but one night louis got drunk and slept with a guy name Drew and he's slept around ever since but I was still the eighteen year old virgin. I got the phone out of my pocket and texted him.

Hey are you busy atm?

No what's up?

I need to talk to you about something can you come over?

Yea sure. I'll be right over

Ok thanks Lou

No problem Haz 

The doorbell rung fifteen minutes later...

I went downstairs to open it revealing Louis whose cheeks were red and skin sweaty.

"Geez Lou, did you run a marathon to get here?" I laughed as I let him in.

"Nah I was playing with the football.." he replies

"So what did you want to ask me that has you so nervous.." He teases as he sat on the bed.

"You remember that promise we made when we were fifteen?"

This was so awkward! But no matter how awkward it would be, I will ask him to be my first. "Yess?" a hint of curiosity was to be heard in his voice. 

"Well... uhh" I say while rubbing the back of my neck. 

"Will you please be my first?"

I thought he was going to scream and yell and walk out, but instead he crushed his lips onto mine.I was shocked at first but as soon as it wore off I pressed Louis closer to me as our lips moved in sync. He sucked on my bottom lip slipping his tongue in my mouth our tongues dancing together as we moaned the contact but what was happening was I have dreamed of this moment for years! Since we've made that promise to each other. He pushes me gently back as he climbs on top of me. I move my hands under his shirt until I reached his sides and leave them there.

He strips off my shirt as he does with his and we exchange position. He unzips my pants and strips them down, never breaking the kiss. I move my lips down to his neck as I hear him moan and feel him getting harder. I undo his pants and strip him down along with his boxers. 

I move lower until his manhood was right before me. "Go ahead" he encourages me with a seducing smirk. I cant believe he's going to be my first. I took his manhood into my hand and gave him a few pumps and then leaned in. I started to bob my head up and down. I hear him groan with pleasure which the sound went straight down to my cock. His hand goes through my hair as he pushes my head closer, making me deep throat him. "H-Harry I'm gonna-" he gasps deeply "I'm about to cum! S-so if you dont want to, you better move before- Oh shit" He says as he cums right in my mouth.  
I go on my knees as I swallow and wipe my mouth. Louis goes on his knees as well, panting. He crashes his lips harshly on to mine. He moves his lip lower and lower with each second kiss.  
I feel my cheeks heating up. 

"Relax baby." He mumbles against my V-line. 

I nodded.Louis took a hold of my clock giving it a few pumps and tugs, and before I knew it I was moaning and panting as he moves his hand up and down. He leans down as he licks the tip in circles, swirling his tongue all the way down to the base in the next moment I felt louis's mouth engulf me, him deep throating me without gagging, which turned me on.Louis bobs his head up in down making me whimper with pleasure as I arch my back off the bed.

"L-Louis I'm close." I whimper desperately.

He moved a little faster and I cum right in his mouth, him swallowing every drop.

"Okay you ready?" Louis asks reassuring me one last time.

I nodded. Louis grabbed the lube and condoms.

"I have to prep you and it Will hurt at first at anytime it hurts tell me and we can stop."He says softly

Louis opens the bottle of lube and lubes up three fingers.I became a little nervous.

"Just relax it will be easier if you relax your body."

He circled his finger around my whole and inch by he put his finger in until he was knuckle deep.I winced at the intrusion and tensed my body.

"Relax,"

I tried to relax as much as I could as he started pumping his finger in and out and it felt better. He crooked his finger and hit something that made me moaned in pleasure.

"Right there Louis!" I yell.

Louis added a second finger and continued to pump as he hit that bundle of nerves.

"Add another."I say panting.

"Are you sure?"he asks

"Yes."

Louis added a third finger stretching me a little more and pumped faster once he knew I was stretched enough he grabbed the foil packet and wrapped it open with his teeth, he slipped the condom on over his hard on.He grabbed some more lube and took his hands to spread some onto the condom and threw the bottle onto the bed.

"Ready?" Louis asks

"Yes." I said nervously.

"Do you want it on your hands and knees or facing me?" he wondered

"Facing you." I answered.

Louis lines himself up at my entrance and pushes his head in I scrunched my face up at the intrusuin.Louis kept peppering kisses all over my face until He was sheathed all the way inside.

"Wow your so tight." Louis pants out

I could tell he was trying not to thrust by the look on his face.

"You can move."

Louis started moving in out slowly trying to make me get use to the feeling it hurt but the pleasure was taking over.

"Go a little faster." I ordered.

Louis picked the pace up trying to trying to find my prostate which worked as I let out a moan

"Ugh..Louis harder!" 

He picked up the pace as I wrapped my legs around him, bringing him deeper in me and all you could hear was skin slapping against each other.

"Louis I'm getting close." I said arching my back.

I could tell Louis was getting close because of the way He was snapping his hips. 

I reached down wrapping my around my cock and started pumping and I could feel orgasm building. I continued to pump as Louis thruster inside me and before I knew it I shouted coming all over my stomach and the sheets Louis came a few seconds later, him collapsing on my chest breathing heavy and our skin shined with sweat.

"That was amazing." I breathed out.

"Yes it was." Louis agreed

Louis slipped out of me and slipped the condom off and threw it in the trash bin.He came back from the bathroom with a towel and wiped ourselves off.

"So this doesn't change our friendship right?" I asked.

"No Harry I agreed to this and the reason I did is because I'm in love with you I always have."  
Louis confessed.

I was shocked at his confession.

"Really? Why didn't you ever tell me? I wondered.

"I thought you would never feel the same way so that's why I slept around to see if the feelings would go away."He explained.

"Well I feel the same way that's why I used the promise thing as an excuse so you would be my first.I didn't want it to be anyone else even though I didn't want to be an eighteen year old virgin anymore either."

"Good, since we got that clear let's go shower."

I nodded and winced as I got up.Yeah I was going to be sore.Louis slapped my bum as we went to the bathroom.I was happy because I wasn't a virgin anymore but it wad my best friend and it made us tell each other how we felt.Louis and I fell asleep together in each other's that night and we're very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what u liked and what I need to improve on but nothing too harsh.I worked hard on this.


End file.
